1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cathode catalyst, a cathode material, and a reactor including the same. The cathode catalyst is used for a conversion of a CO2 gas by an electrochemical reduction.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon dioxide (CO2) is considered the main anthropogenic cause of climate change, such as the greenhouse effect. Converting CO2 to useful industrial chemicals containing carbon or fuels is a proper way for realizing a sustainable development of energy and environment.
Ways of converting CO2 include chemical conversion, biochemical conversion, photochemical reduction, electrochemical reduction, and inorganic transformation. The advantages of electrochemical reduction of CO2 include low cost, simple fabrication system, and mild operation condition.
Efficiency for the electrochemical reduction of CO2 is affected by the performance of cathode catalysts. Metal catalyst particles with one kind of metal and alloy catalyst particles are commonly used as the cathode catalysts. However, these kinds of catalysts have low reaction activity, and a hydrogen evolution occurs during the process of the electrochemical reduction of CO2. These disadvantages result a low conversion efficiency of CO2.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide cathode catalysts, cathode materials, and reactors using the same, which have good reaction activities and can improve CO2 electrochemical conversion.